Wanting II
by annabananaa
Summary: Being fixated means that you are absolutely, completely in love with them. So in love, that you could kill them too. Obsession to the next level. [Sequel to Wanting] Rating may change after.
1. O n e

**I'm happy to announce that Wanting II is finally up. But well, you already know that since you can see It's right over here…**

**-cough-**

**Thanks for being so patient.**

**In case any of you are wondering, this _is_ the sequel to Wanting. You can find it on my profile if you haven't already read it. You will not understand this story unless you read Wanting so… heh.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, I hope you find this story interesting. I might change the rating of it later on.**

**This is a short sequel. The chapters aren't very long but they each have a different feeling to it, if you can understand. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Luv you guys,**

**Anna**

**

* * *

**

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 1**

_You thought I wouldn't find you..._

_You thought it was done..._

Standing in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke. My nightmare. The stalker from my past.

"S-Sasuke?" I uttered slowly, trying to swallow. He just stared at me, with that damn crooked smirk. Just stared at me and I couldn't do anything.

The memories rushed back and they reformed in my head for the millionth time because they had not left me.

I knew the moment I had met Sasuke, it was going to be quite different than other meetings. But that, was eleven years ago. Eleven years ago. 18 back then, and 29 years old now.

We stared at each other for the longest time and I noticed that this man had not changed. He looked the exact same as he had eleven years ago.

"It's been a while Sakura." he whispered, forcing me away from my thoughts.

I was unable to speak. Not in my life did I ever think I would see Sasuke Uchiha again. Never. And there he was his face centimeters away from mine.

I nodded slowly and a small smirk crept upon his face. It sent millions of shivers down my spine and I neared back closer into my house.

"Sakura," he whispered, inching his face towards mine. My eyes began to widen and then he quickly backed away and his eyes neared close together. "I'm sorry."

I gasped. S-s-s-sorry? Did he apologize? Did he actually apologize for what he had done?

"I'm truly sorry."

I just stared at him. Stared forever. His eyes were different. They were the eyes I had once fell in love with. They looked truthful, meaningful..._no._ Not again was I going to fall for his little act.

"Sasuke, get off my front porch." I instructed calmly. My hand curled around the door and he smirked when he saw it.

"You're married." he whispered, his eyes jeering to the diamond ring on my finger.

"I have a fiancé."

"Isn't that a bit late Sakura?" The way he said my name, had haunted me for eleven years. For some reason, I liked the sound of it, for real.

I wanted to tell him I suffered. I wanted to tell him how much misery and pain he had put me through. How much counseling I had to go through before I was finally ready to face the world again. He had put me through so much. So much. _So much._ And he had no idea. He couldn't even think. I had much more responsibility now. Much more.

He did teach me one thing though, and that was courage. I had become stronger, fiercer and I wasn't going to let some man push me around anymore.

"You still live here. I thought you would have moved away." he smiled crookedly again, a few teeth showing.

"Sasuke, get off my porch." I said it strictly this time and his smirk widened.

"I came to apologize. I have moved on Sakura. I'm no longer as restless as I used to be." He paused. "I want to be friends."

"Friends?!" I practically screamed. "You want to be friends after everything you have put me through? No, I do not want to be _friends_."

"That was eleven years ago, Haruno." he answered sharply. "Eleven years, four months, sixty two days, seven hours and twenty five minutes ago."

"Leave me alone." I whispered sternly looking directly into his eyes. He tightened his fist and then sharply turned to me.

"Listen to me. You think, I wanted to come here? You think, I wanted to say _hello_ to you? My counselor told me to do this. The police are a few blocks ahead. They're still watching me Sakura. What do you think I can do? Even though I've been on bail for a year now, they still, will not leave me alone. I have come, because I had to."

The police are still watching after him? I knew he was on bail for a year but I didn't know the police were still watching his every move. It made sense though. Why would they leave him to do what he wanted? This maniac.

"We _have _to be friends, or I have to keep trying. The sooner you accept this friendship, the sooner I go away Sakura."

"You don't know Sasuke. You don't understand what you've put me through. You don't understand. You never will." I cried out to him, forcing the tears back.

"Will you be my friend?" he said, not caring.

I frowned angrily and I slapped him as hard as I could. He quickly put his hand on his cheek and looked at me. And it was something I had never seen him portray. It looked sad, it looked...sincere.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke..." I found myself saying.

"I was a horrible person." he mumbled.

"I've changed. I swear I have. I swear." He frowned slightly. "I want to make it all up to you."

This was a side, I had never seen before. It was different. It was sincere. It was truthful. Sasuke, have you changed? Have you actually changed? The memories came back and I was screaming on the inside.

"I can't forgive you." I said angrily.

"Sakur-"

"Sasuke! What happened eleven years ago has changed me forever. I was idiotic to believe someone like you. What would make you think I could believe you now?" I sneered.

He just gawked at me.

"I won't give up Sakura." he said finally. "I love you."

"Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing him with my hands. He grabbed them and tightened.

"My feelings for you...have not changed. But I'm different. I love you Sakura. I love you so much."

I began to struggle out of his hands and he instantly let go.

"How do I prove that I love you?"

"You stay as far away from me as you can." I said angrily.

"But Sakur-"

"Stay. Away."

"I-"

I shook my head angrily. He looked at me one more time and then he slowly turned, his hands shoving into his pockets. The memories of that switch blade came back.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke turned to the sound of someone new. I looked to my horror to see a little girl standing on the porch. I didn't even feel her slip passed me.

I grabbed her and brought her close to me. She tried to struggle out of my grasp but couldn't.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"It's no one." I whispered quickly, shoving her back inside.

"I thought you said you had a fiancé."

"I do." I said angrily.

"Ah, I see, had a child earl-"

"No." I paused. "She's not mine."

"Oh," he smirked again and I shut my eyes to try and erase the feeling I had in my stomach. This was not happening. This was not happening.

"How's Naruto?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of the blonde.

"He's the one, isn't he?" Sasuke sneered.

"He's gone on a business trip."

His smirk softened. "I knew it."

"He was all I had left. I had become a social outcast and-"

"You don't love him." his eyes shone when he said this. "I know you don't because, you love me."

Was this man insane? How could I love someone who had physically hurt me?

"I could never love you." I said angrily.

"The feelings we had for each other long ago was something I had never felt before." he paused. "I intend on winning you back."

I had had enough. I began to shut the door when he grabbed it and pushed his face inches from mine.

"Don't tell me, you haven't missed me Sakura." he hissed, blowing lightly on my face. Tears began to stream down my face. They just came, even though I felt nothing but anxiety.

He used his thumb to wipe them away. "Don't cry." He said strongly. "I want to start over Sakura."

"Sasuke," I mumbled. "Let me be."

"I want to be, your friend."

I shut my eyes and before I knew it his lips were pushed against my cheek. He quickly stepped back and again I saw that sincerity. But it was fake. I knew it was fake. It was fake.

I shook my head and he sighed. "I have to come back tomorrow. My counselor told me that in order to start new, I had to apologize to you. We have to become friends. I'll bring him if you don't believe me."

"If I tell you we're friends, will you leave me alone Sasuke?"

He smirked when I said that and I had a horrible feeling arrive at my throat.

---

"I've changed Sakura." I whispered.

Her eyes, her body, her hair, her face, her expression. Nothing had changed. She remained beautiful. She remained breathtaking.

**Urge.**

I squeezed my fist. I held in the urge to pounce at her.

I'm one of the best liars. This was only the first step in my plan for revenge. Eleven fucking years she had made me suffer. Eleven years in confinement. Just sitting in that damned jail cell.

I lied. I lied about my counselor. I lied about it all. I'm still the same old me, only stronger. Only better. And only determined to win.

My goal is to kill Haruno Sakura.

I could have killed her right then and there but I didn't have anything on me. No weapon or anything. The urge to kill her was killing _me_. I wanted her dead, _now_. Who cares if I got confinement for the rest of my life? Those eleven years was planning on how I would come back. On how I would kill Haruno Sakura. How I would assassinate her.

But today, I just wanted to talk. I just wanted to see if she was the same. If she was _worth_ killing.

She had become stronger, and I don't blame her. But I still see the fear. The fear and the pain lingering in her soul. And I'm still madly in love with her, but I am also angry. I am angry. How could she betray me? How could she stoop to such a low level?

I thought she loved me.

She just stared at me, her emerald eyes shimmering. I love those eyes and as much as I wanted to kill her, I really wanted to kiss her then. I shoved my hands in my pockets and felt around.

Nothing.

I felt a bit insecure without my switchblade but the police made sure that my apartment was free of anything. I didn't lie about the police. They're always watching. That's why I had to be extra careful. I had to make this kill perfect. It had to be when no one knew it.

But how could I kill her if she wouldn't even talk to me. If she didn't trust me, I didn't have a chance.

That's why I had to get her attention. That's why I had to prove that I had changed.

Just like before.

But this time, my urges would not get the better of me. Not at all.

Sakura continued to stare.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"I know! You've said it one hundred times and if you do not get away from me, I will tell the police."

Damn her, how could I get close? How could I show her that I was caring?

"Fine, Sakura."

She nodded her head and then tightened her grip on the door.

I heard a faint yell coming from inside her house. Must have been that girl.

"Who's kid is that anyway?" I said, a bit annoyed.

Sakura's eyes bore into me and her face contorted into stress and worry.

"She's ours."

_Our book isn't over..._

_It's barely begun..._

**

* * *

****Is that a good enough intro? Let me know what you think. Next chapter to be up on Friday.**

**Luv Anna**


	2. T w o

**Here's chapter 2, right on schedule! Hope you like it. Thanks for the many reviews! I got 30!! WOOOOoooo I love you all ****J**

**Luv Anna**

_Shoutiez: roxnroll, xteenuh102593, iigaken, kisame fish sticks, Mittelan, angelmomo211, ihearttoast09, Mrs Weasel-Fan, Saffy Neko, yourdarkdesire, Silver Twin Moon, ibuna, animeaddict19, Torri-San, Kate. I was a bit surprised when I didn't see some of my regular reviewers. That was disappointing Heh…_

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 2**

_I don't understand..._

_This cannot be happening..._

"Ours?" I mouthed. What? Ours? No…No…

Sakura nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. 'I hate you' she kept mumbling. Over and over and over again.

**Beat.**

**Beat.**

I had a child. I had a child with Sakura. I had my own child. I felt my forehead crease and a drop of sweat rolled down my temple.

_A child?_

_Mine?_

_M-mine?_

"I couldn't take her life." she sniffed. "I couldn't do it. I hate you. I hate you. You made me go through so much. My friends abandoned me. All I had was my mother and Naruto and now..." she broke down, her hand still tightly gripped to the door. I wasn't even paying much attention. I had a child. With Sakura. With Sakura.

_She actually got pregnant…_

_I made her pregnant…_

"Bring her to me." I said quickly. She was lying. She had to be lying. She had to be.

Sakura shook her head.

"Bring her to me!" I commanded and she looked deep into my eyes. They looked so sad. After a moment she called.

"Tamomi, come here."

_Her name was Tamomi?_

_What a beautiful name…_

Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes as the little girl appeared. She took a step forward onto the porch a few feet from me.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Pink hair, Sakura's nose but...but she had _my_ eyes, my face shape, and my cheekbones. She was mine. She was actually mine.

_Tamomi…_

_Tamomi…_

_Ta_

_Mo_

_Mi_

I had a child.

A child.

A child.

"I'm Tamomi." she smiled ecstatically. It was Sakura's smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke." I smirked, bent on my knee and stuck out my hand. She shook it and then looked at me confused. I was flustered. I was touching my own flesh and blood. I could feel the warmth of her hand. I had given life; even if it was just accident.

"Sasuke? That's a funny name." she pursed her lips and cocked her head.

_She was exactly like her._

"How old are you?" I continued, eyeing Sakura every now and then. Her fist was at her chin in worry.

"I'm ten and a half! Turning eleven in January." she turned to her mother and smiled.

Sakura smiled at her and then pulled her close. Anyone could tell that she loved her. There was this connection I could sense right away. Like, she was all Sakura had.

Suddenly, the memories of that horrible day came back. She _actually_ called the police. It was game over for me and right away, the rage I had come with came back.

"Tamomi, will you be my friend?" I pouted playfully. "Your mother is mad at me."

This was sure to catch her and Sakura's attention. Maybe I could use this girl to my advantage.

"Why?" she laughed.

Sakura gave out a half-hearted chortle.

"I'll be your friend." she smiled and then she quickly gave me a hug before scrambling back into the house. "I have a lot of homework, mom I need your help after okay?"

"Sure." she said absent-mindedly.

There was a silence after the child had gone back in. I was in mental shock and I didn't even think about what Sakura had going through her mind.

_I had a child._

_My very own child._

_Tamomi._

"I'm coming back tomorrow." I said finally. She sighed and shook her head.

"I want you to leave us alone. You've already given me enough. I just wanted you to see, what you had put me through. Those eleven years were hell Sasuke and I will never ever forgive you for that."

She wanted to see what I had put her through? Shouldn't she be afraid to show _anyone_ to me? Didn't she think that I'd rape her too? Pathetic lady.

I smirked. "We'll be friends. I promise."

She closed the door behind her and the second she did, I heard her hit the floor and her break out into crying. I shook my head before continuing down the steps. The sound of her tears made my heart clench into excitement.

It was beginning all over again.

"Mom? Why are you crying?"

---

It had been eleven years since I had parked my car into my old residence. No one had moved in and the police had given me the key to grab my last belongings and take it to the apartment. I didn't want to, but since I was so close I decided that it wouldn't hurt.

I got out of my car and headed to the door. As I walked, I got flashes from my past.

_Dad._

_Mom._

_Itachi._

_Itachi._

_Itachi._

Every step seemed to get slower but finally I reached.

The door slowly creaked open and when I looked inside, I saw that nothing had changed. The rooms were still in tidy order and it was as if the police had not even been through my things. It sort of gave me a new respect for them. I walked in but the moment I did something hit me from behind and I toppled to the floor.

"Hey there." I heard a raspy whisper in my ear. "Long time no see, brother."

_Itachi._

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Anger got the best of me and I turned around and grabbed his neck. He just stared at me, our eyes telling our own stories. I saw that he had been through a lot himself. I loosened my grip and he stood, waiting for me to get up also.

"Where have you been?" he smirked. "I've been waiting for you, for ages."

I rubbed my head and then looked at him clearly. He looked much older but his facial features did not change. His eyes told a story of his own. He seemed different, seemed…more crazed. More…I couldn't find a word.

"Do you know what I had to go through?" His smirk was still plastered on his face. "I had to escape and I did, living out on my own for six years. And then I came here. I'm wanted too you know but I can get around pretty well."

It was as if he thought I would answer.

"And I came back for two reasons."

Then he suddenly jumped at me, his hands around my neck. He pushed me against the wall and squeezed. I began to choke; the sudden outburst was much unexpected.

"One is to kill you."

My legs began to flail. I felt helpless. So helpless. I kicked him but he did not barge.

He leaned in to my ear and he chuckled. "Two, is to get Haruno Sakura."

I let out an exaggerated cough. "She's really pretty."

My Sakura? He thought he could get the person I'd been planning to get revenge on for 11 years? Did he really think he could just _do_ that?

"No!" I managed to scream and head-butted him. He stumbled backwards and I fell to the floor, coughing endlessly. I quickly got up and punched him straight in the nose. He let out a moan and then punched me in the stomach.

I had to get out of there.

He began to laugh, and it was the laugh that sometimes tormented my dreams.

I began to stumble out of the house but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. I turned around and socked him another in the face. He stumbled back again and this gave me enough time to run. My nose was bleeding. I jumped into my car and started the ignition.

_Have to escape._

_Have to…_

He just stood at the door. That smirk stuck on his face. That crooked smirk. And…

And it reminded me…

…of myself.

---

**[Sakura's POV**

How dare he come back? How dare he show himself to me without warning? And what was I thinking? Why would I show him Tamomi?

Why did I want to see his reaction so bad? Why did I even care? How could I be so reckless, putting my daughter in danger like that?

"Mom, there's someone at the door." Tamomi told me the next morning. She skipped to the door but I followed right behind her, because I knew who it was. That maniac.

I knew he was lying, and now he was going to use my daughter as an excuse to get back in to my life. That maniac. Did he actually think I would give in that easily? That I hadn't changed?

"Hey there Tamomi." Sasuke smirked, pulling out a stuffed animal from behind his back.

It wasn't sincere. He was just trying to get my attention. Sasuke locked eyes with me as Tamomi squealed and grabbed the toy from his hand. Again those Goosebumps covered my skin and I felt a lot of tension. A sudden fear rose to my throat.

"May I come in?" he asked. Tamomi smiled at me, but I wasn't going to budge.

I shook my head. "Sorry Sasuke, we have to be somewhere in a few minutes."

"No we don't." Tamomi said a bit confused. She pursed her lips. My eyes shifted back to Sasuke whose smirk had then widened. The innocence of the child was so pure. She had completely no idea.

Maybe I should have told her then, maybe then she would have understood.

We never really spoke about her father. She understands that he gave me a hard time and that he wasn't ever there to see Tamomi when she was born. To her, her father is nothing.

Just like garbage.

_Nothing_.

"You're still angry with me." he mumbled.

"Of course." I said calmly. Tamomi sighed and suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the hand.

"Come in, you guys should probably talk." Before I could do anything, Sasuke was dragged into the house and the door was shut.

Leaving the three of us absolutely alone.

---

**[Sasuke's POV**

It was awkward. I sat opposite Sakura on the couch. She kept fumbling with her hands, doing one thing and then doing another. It was obvious she felt worse. She hadn't gone old on that habit. Her and her fumbling. Always doing something. Always had to be doing something.

She made me sick.

My mouth twitched slightly. I was fighting the urges that were pulsating throughout my body. I saw so many opportunities.

**Glass.**

**Kitchen utilities.**

All the objects around me. The anger within me was rising. I wanted to end this misery, I wanted my revenge to be done and over with.

But I had to wait. I had to gain her trust and then I'd have to kill her when we were alone. Tamomi couldn't be there. She couldn't be involved. She was just a child anyway. She was my child.

The realization of it rushed back at me. She was my child. I was a father. I was a father. I was the father, of Sakura's child.

I looked at Tamomi who was sitting at the table coloring something in her drawing book. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. She was mine. I had helped make her. She was actually mine. Everything from her hair to her toes was mine. She was apart of my property.

"What are you drawing?" I asked her, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Just a project." she answered happily, pulling the book to her face and then turning it over for me to see. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I smirked and Sakura smiled. It was actually a sincere smile, but it wasn't directed to me. It was to her daughter. Our daughter.

I assume Tamomi got bored because within a few minutes she went upstairs and I heard the door slam as she entered a room. We were alone.

"Get out." Sakura demanded immediately.

I let out a chuckle. "This house brings back memories."

I was at that staircase so long ago. Just sitting there, waiting. Waiting for her arrival. I knew she would come. I knew she would eventually come. Eleven years ago.

She rose, walking over to me. "Get out." she said again, pointing to the door. I looked up at her and stood, inches away.

She did not move, only stared, determined for one thing. She really had gotten stronger. It was attractive.

"I said I was sorry, Sakura." I whispered. She shut her eyes angrily.

"I don't care. I want you out, now."

"Why don't you believe me?!" I replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. She just stared me deep into the eyes, her breath heavy and confused.

I am the best liar.

"Because what you did to me was something..." she trailed off.

"You don't purse your lips anymore." I whispered, my eyes trailing to her cherry colored mouth. It was true. Not once did she purse her lips, and it was a bit disappointing. I was sort of looking forward to it.

Her lip quivered and she tried to pull away. "Let me go." she mumbled anxiously, hoping her daughter wouldn't hear. Our daughter.

"Tamomi is beautiful." I said, ignoring her. "She reminds me of you."

"It's too bad I see _you_ in her too." She said in a menacing tone.

That was upsetting to hear. It made me want to kill her even more. I let go of her hand and grabbed on to her waist, squeezing it and pulling her close. The feeling of her body at my hands was wonderful. I had dreamed about the beauty of this feeling for years. I was finally experiencing it again. I felt relieved.

"If you do not let me go Uchiha Sasuke, I will not hesitate to call the police and they will take you right back to that jail cell."

"I'm surprised you remember my last name." I crookedly smirked, breathing into her face and feeling her breath on mine.

She let out a frustrated whine and then shut her eyes again. When they opened, they were red. She was just about ready to cry.

"Sakura, please believe me, i'm sorry." I sighed. A tear fell down her cheek, and I knew that I was winning. She was too nice of a person.

"How do I believe you Sasuke? How do I believe you?" Her eyes shifted to the floor.

"I'll prove it to you, Sakura." I leaned in to her ear. "I know you miss the Sasuke you first met." My lips touched her ear now and then and I got this series of shivers through my body. It was working. It was working.

Maybe it was just my imagination but it seemed to me that she had gotten closer and our bodies were only millimeters apart.

And then she began to cry.

I let her go and she stumbled back into her couch, her tears going non-stop. I didn't know what to do. Her hands were at her face and she just cried and cried and cried.

"You destroyed me Sas-"

"I know." I said angrily, walking over and bending down in front of her. "And I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry."

"Tamomi..."

"I am so sorry." I grabbed her hand and she didn't resist.

She was too easy. Why was she being so easy?

"You will never understand-"

"Then show me." I replied, and she looked up at me.

"Maybe you have changed. Maybe-" she paused and her eyes widened. "No!" she screamed. "Please, stay away from me Sasuke!" She hiccupped. "Stay away from me and my child!"

I stood.

"I have as much right to see her." I glared at her. "She is also my-"

"No!" She cried. "Did you help raise her? Did you help with anything?!"

"You know damn well that without me, she wouldn't be here to this-"

"That is probably the only thing that I am not mad at you for." She looked up at the stairs. "I love my baby."

"And I love-"

She slapped me.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Please!"

"NO!" I sat down beside her and turned to her. "You listen to me Sakura. You listen. I'm sorry. I have nightmares. I see the whole thing replay over and over and I _know_ I've done wrong. I know I've done badly. I'm a horrible person. I've killed lives. I've taken them away. I'm so sorry Sakura. Shouldn't people be given a second chance? I want to prove to you that I have changed. I want to pay off my debt. I want to show you that I am different. I don't know how to do it Sakura but the first step is if you can believe me! If you can please believe me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Sakura."

"Sasuke..." she said slowly, her mind wandering. I looked down.

I don't know why. But when I said my speech, I felt something weird. Some sincerity to it, as if…

It was a different feeling.

We stared at each other for a long time. For a very long time.

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

And then she looked down in defeat.

And at that moment, I knew I had won.

I had this feeling.

This strong feeling.

We didn't speak but I knew. I just knew. She looked up again and her eyes shimmered.

She looked so sad. She looked so very sad.

And it actually made me feel a bit sad too.

_It actually made me feel…bad._

_Why?_

_Sakura?_

What was wrong with me? Where was that determination I had had before? The urge to kill her! The urge for revenge? And now, all I wanted to do was to hug her? To embrace her and kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be okay?

**What was happening with me?**

_Tamomi._

_Sakura._

_Tamomi…_

I reviewed the story again in my head. But when I thought about it this time, I didn't get any feeling. All I saw were those sad eyes. And then I saw Tamomi, my child. My daughter. Our daughter.

Sakura stood slowly. I also stood. We stared at each other again and then I let out a small smirk before turning away to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I told her as I reached for the doorknob.

And this time, she said nothing.

_Think of me..._

_Maybe I'm thinking of you too..._

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the stories going fast. But I warned you in the beginning. It's a _short_ sequel. I hope you liked it though. I'm sure you're going to like the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled. Well not really, that'd be gross. Haha!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S Next chapter to be up Friday. See you then lovers!**

_**

* * *

**__**Next Time on Wanting II**_

_"I'm sorry." I sighed._

_And maybe...maybe I..._

_"It's not you!" She sobbed. "It's not you!"_

_It wasn't me?! It wasn't...me?_

"_It's _**Naruto**_!"_


	3. T h r e e

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 up! On time too:) Hope you like it. I didn't do review corner last time because I had no time. I did it this time though! Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it tons.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: Beating Heart Baby-face, BlackBluAnge, petite.ina, CamoGirl69, Silver Twin Moon, cluelessninja65, Laura-chan, Saffy Neko, Mrs Weasal-Fan, xteenuh102593, AmberStallion, Mittelan, kittylver41092, Tishni, justhoodies., roxnroll, Jes148, angelmomo211, xxiluvmoboyzxx, ifo0l, kisame fish sticks, fanny-kun, ThunderFoxCloud, Fayephoeonix, __bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H, missysillivan, 3 days grace, yourdarkdesire, StellarKuki33, __SSlover456, kurai-mugen, hugsanimekisses04, kattylin! LOVE YOU ALL!_

Review Corner:

**BlackBluAnge: **Don't say that!!! I love all your reviews luv. As I said before, I was busy so I couldn't really do the review corner. It's here now though and when I read your review I got sad. Lol, Don't think bad things like that! LOL yea! Itachi is CRAZY! But I love him.

**Saffy Neko: **Aw, thanks for saying my writing skills were awesome. I have a lot to work on but I do try my best. :) The best part, is seeing that readers like what they're reading. Haha. Makes my day! Anyway, yea Sasuke is confusing but don't worry. His character will come out quite clear by the end. Thanks for the great review!

**Mrs Weasal Fan: **AW! I can picture Tamomi too!!! And Sasuke! AWWwwww! Except, do you think he would actually be that…loving? LOL You'll see what happened to Naruto. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! I've missed you!

**Kttylver41092: **IT WAS?! WOW! OMG I LOVE YOU!!!!! People who celebrate birthdays of anime characters are totally cool in my book! BONZAI! Happy Belated Dearest Naruto-kun.

**iFo0l**: I'm so glad you like it. I didn't think everyone would read the sequel cause well, sometimes sequels turn out worse than the original. However, I think this sequel is pretty good! Thanks for the review!

**Kisame Fish Sticks: **hands you a bandaid, some lemon juice, and a pair of glasses Enjoy!

**Fanny-kun: **Aw, your so sweet Linda. I'm not that great though. I bet you're probably better.

**Hugsanimekisses04: **OH! HOW I MISSED YOU!! teary YOU AND YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS. I love you. Yep, its rated T. It might change though. We'll see. It's still pretty intense though. I'm glad you liked their reactions. As you can tell, they haven't really changed much. Sakura has gotten stronger though. And well, Sasuke's determination. LMAO I died laughing when I wrote the line "_Wanna be friends?" _I picture Tamomi to be really cute, don't you? Oh, the preview made you think that? Well, who knows, maybe you're right! Happy reading to you!!!!! Thanks for the brilliant review !!

**Thank you to my darling beta Hitomi!**

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 3**

It looked so real. It looked so very real. Those eyes, they looked too real.

Had he changed? Had he really changed? Was he actually sorry?

I don't know why, but during our conversation, I noticed something different in his eyes. Something shining, something that seemed too _real_. They looked too real, too sincere. And those words were so captivating, they were so realistic. I felt that I believed him. Why? How? After what he had done to me, I promised that I would never forget that man. I promised myself.

But those eyes.

I liked those eyes. They reminded me of the Sasuke I fell for.

_I used to love him._

And I remembered that I was glad that I did. And then he changed. And...

Maybe he had changed. They were so real. His eyes were too real.

I don't know why...

I wanted to believe him.

But that wasn't an option anymore.

He ruined my life, and 'sorry' just wouldn't cut it.

--

I was sitting at the couch watching Crime Stoppers. Tamomi really seemed to enjoy it and I didn't mind it that much either.

"Mommy, what would you do if you saw one of these people on the street?" she enquired happily, cocking her head at me.

"Well, I think I would call crime stoppers." I said a bit nervously. Suddenly a face very recognizable came up on the screen.

"Oh my gosh!" Tamomi squealed, turning to me. "That looks like Uncle Sasuke!"

"No, no that's not him." I frowned. It wasn't. He looked like him, but it wasn't.

**It was Itachi. **

_If you have seen this man please call Crime Stoppers immediately. He is wanted for..._

"You should go upstairs." I told her, shutting the TV off quickly. She cocked her head at me again and then frowned.

"That was getting interesting!" she whined.

"Tamomi, you have homework." I said calmly and she nodded her head and then slowly trudged up the stairs whining to herself.

I was alone. I switched on the television screen and it was the credits of the show. In the background was Itachi's face with the number sprawled at the bottom.

And then I began to cry.

_What a monster._

_Such a monster..._

How could that man do something so terrible? What was his reason? What did he want from me and what had I ever done to him?

I was suddenly interrupted by someone at the door. Must have been Sasuke. What did _he want from me_? Couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did his counselor have to be so _cruel_?

It _was_ Sasuke.

"Morning." I addressed him quickly.

"Good morning Sakura." He smirked. "How's Tamomi?"

"She's fine." I said hastily, looking at the time. It was about 5:00 pm. "Why do you keep coming back?"

I neared my eyes together. For some reason, I no longer felt that intimidated with him. He didn't seem like such a threat when I knew he was the biggest.

"You don't want me here?"

I didn't answer him. We just stared at each other and his eyes became sad. And again, they looked real. Very real.

"Would you like to come inside?" I found myself saying. What was I doing?!

Before I knew it, I was opening the door and Sasuke was coming inside. He looked more surprised than I was.

--

**[Sasuke's POV**

What was going on?! Why was she being so easy? Did she not remember? Why was she...?

Everything was going in plan. Everything was taking place exactly how I imagined it. She was going to be mine again and then I'd just end it. I would just _end _it. Quick and easy.

She led me to her living room and Tamomi skipped down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" she squealed, running and pouncing on me. I stumbled backward and fell on to the couch her arms still hanging over my neck. She started laughing and I smirked at her. I gave her a hug.

A tight hug.

And I embraced it.

My child. She was my child.

She felt like my child. She was mine. She was mine. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled and hopped off my lap.

She was mine...

But she didn't know it. She didn't know it…

And she should know. She should know the truth. She…_is mine_.

"I'll go make some tea." Sakura said awkwardly, heading into the kitchen.

"What did you do to mom exactly?" Tamomi asked. She was too curious. I ruffled her hair.

"I think I hurt her feelings." I said apathetically. She nodded her head as if she understood completely. She had no idea.

Kids her age believed that they knew everything. The sudden realization of her age hit me. She was ten years old.

I missed her whole childhood. I missed her first step, her first word, her first…_everything_. I missed it all. I missed…all.

"You should apologize." She suggested. "You know, that's what you're supposed to do." She laughed. "_Everyone _knows that."

"Do you really think?"

"Mom's been awful sad lately."

"She has?" She had? How? What happened? She seemed perfectly fine to me... "Why?"

"I can't tell you." She shrugged. "It's a family secret."

"A family secret?"

"Yeah, it means only people in the family can know." She giggled and then ran upstairs. She ran half way, turned to me and then pointed to the kitchen.

I smirked. Bright kid. I nodded my head and then made my way to the kitchen. Sakura couldn't forgive easily. She had lost all trust.

But I wouldn't give up. I was determined. I had to do this. I had to _do_ this.

"Sakura?" I peeked my head through the kitchen door and saw a huge knife at the table.

**Urge.**

I could kill her right now. I could end it right now. No one would know. Maybe I'd just run upstairs and kill Tamomi too. Just end this misery. Just end it. Just...

"Oh," she jumped. "You scared me." she mumbled. It was obvious she was nervous and she didn't intend on inviting me in.

Then why had she?

"Tamomi said that something was bothering you." I inched closer to her and she turned to me, a teapot in her hand. "I hope it's not me."

I knew the obvious answer.

She shifted her eyes to the table and then turned around. "The tea will be done soon."

Her back arched forward and the tea began to spill out of the teacup. It happened so quick. I ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling the pot back. She looked up at me, her eyes stained with tears and her face red with frustration.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." I told her again. Making my eyes look as sincere as possible. I didn't know how many times I could keep the 'sorry' act up.

She continued crying and I let go of her hand, continuing to say sorry and hoping that she'd stop.

Because those tears, made me feel different on the inside.

I used to love it when she cried. But not this time. Not this time.

I didn't know what it was. I couldn't decide what this feeling was.

All I knew was that I didn't like it.

Suddenly, I felt her chest against mine and her head at my shoulder. And she continued to cry, getting louder.

The sobs.

The frustration.

The sadness.

Letting it all out.

On me.

"S-Sakura?" I stuttered bewildered. I don't stutter. I hadn't stuttered in years. This was too unexpected. Why was she hugging me? Why had she suddenly trusted me so much? Why? Why? Why?

She continued crying. Louder and louder and _louder_.

I grasped her and she tightened her grasp on me, just crying and crying.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

And maybe...maybe I...

"It's not you!" She sobbed, her head burying deeper into my shoulder. "It's not you!"

It wasn't me?! It wasn't...me?

"Then what-"

"It's Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

She let go of me and stumbled backwards, her knees hitting the ground and her face hitting the floor. Her tears coming down non-stop. I had never seen her like this.

Out of instinct I rushed down beside her.

"I'm all alone..." She whispered, and then she began crying again.

--

I just left. I just left her as quickly as I could. Not because I was afraid. It was because I couldn't stand the feeling in my stomach while she cried. It was different. Too different.

And I didn't like it at all.

I had to get it out of me, my heart beat sped up and my stomach churned. What was this? What was this feeling?!

I just left her on that floor and as I was getting into my car I saw Tamomi rush out and knock on my window.

"What did you do?!" she screamed angrily. "Why is she crying?!"

"What happened to your father, Tamomi?" I ordered. "What happened to Naruto?"

She gasped. "She told you?! Is that why she's crying?" She looked so fierce and determined.

Like her mother.

I nodded and she gave me a half-hearted smile and then ran back inside as quickly as possible. I watched her run and then I pictured Sakura in my head. Her lying on that floor and crying her heart out.

And that damned feeling came back. That damned feeling.

What was this feeling?

I had to get some peace. I had to get some quiet.

But I was stopped short as I heard another tap at my window.

Tamomi.

I opened up the car door and was forcefully brought out and dragged to the side of the house.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Came that same whisper. That same wretched whisper. Itachi!?

"What the fuck are you-"

He punched me, getting right at it.

"Die Sasuke." he smirked. His eyes looked crazier than ever and I dodged to the left as he swung at me again. I grasped my nose which was already bleeding and began to run to my car.

He ran in front of me and pushed me down, reaching into his pocket and bringing out his switchblade.

I saw Sakura in my head again and that damned feeling came back. I let out a groan of frustration. It seemed like it had given me power though. I got up quickly and strapped him to the wall. His eyes widened.

"What do you want?!" I whispered angrily. This feeling was annoying enough. I didn't need my brother at me too. "And what the fuck are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Don't you know?"

I gave him a questioning look and he continued to laugh.

**Louder.**

**Louder.**

**Lou-**

"Shut up!" I yelled and I punched him hard in the groin. It wasn't something most guys do but he was getting on my nerve, and it seemed like the only way he would shut up. He let out a moan of pain and fell to the floor.

Itachi looked up at me, and then began to slowly get up. His fist tightened and I could hear the shortness of his breath.

I knew he was angry and Itachi angry meant that I wasn't going to live much longer.

I had to get Sakura.

I had to live, just to kill her.

I had to escape.

"Don't you know?" he chuckled again, getting the power to stand. I backed away, ready for anything that would come my way. What was this maniac talking about? What was so important for me to know?

His eyes shone and then he looked at Sakura's house and then back at me.

"Uzumaki Naruto died... because of me."

And then I ran.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!! See you next Friday!! What a twist eh? Got questions? I promise they'll be answered! Have a great week!**

**Love Anna**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Wanting Chapter 4**

She chatted about something boring and I saw an envelope opener. I grabbed it quickly and grasped it tightly. I would be able to kill her with that. I would be able to kill her. I smirked and she looked at me. I grasped it tighter.

She got off the phone and stared at me again.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

I began to lift the opener. It was time. I could feel it. It was time.


	4. F o u r

**Here it is! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

_Shoutiez: Fanny-kun, Mittelan, AmberStallion, Jes148, Petite.Ina, IsenFire, Tishni, Lil Saya, bo0bahh, xteenuh102593, BlackBluAnge, kattylin, kisame fish sticks, Saffy Neko, StellarKuki33, ihearttoast09, angelmomo211, xxiluvemoboyzxx, -Kairi no Yuki-, lockheedelektra, clulessninja65, ifo0l, roxnroll, Madoka-chan, kittylver41092, 3 days grace!!! THANK YOU!!_

Review Corner:

**Jes148-** Thanks! You're an awesome reviewer !! –throws you a heart-

**Tishni-** AWWWww!!!! THANK YOU!!! I READ THE PREVIEW AND I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! –squeezes you-

**xteenuh102593**- Aw, I'm glad you like how I'm always on time. I do try my best! I really hope you like this chapter. I found it thrilling –winks-

**BlackBluAnge-** Of course I remember you, dear! AND YES! FEELINGS!!!!!! Omg. I wonder what happens next. –laughs maniacally knowing the fact that Anna knows the rest of the story and you guys don't-

**Kisame Fish Sticks- **Good! I'm glad you didn't see it coming cause if you did…well then it'd mean my writing skills were _lacking_. What do you think is gonna be the ending? Could you…predict it for me? I wanna know what you think. Heh..Thanks for the review!

**Saffy Neko-** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your amazing review! It was such a thrill to read. I loved reading about all the emotions you felt throughout the chapter. I hope you continue to keep writing reviews like that! Haha, yea though Sasuke is cruel..you do tend to love him because..well..I can't describe it. You just know!

**StellarKuki33-** Why I don't update sooner…no one will know. No one…-evil laughter is heard-

**ihearttoast09- **LOL! A ROLLERCOASTER?! LMFAO that's the best review ever! And you're right! Great metaphor..i'm sure you're gonna find this chappie just as….thrilling xD

**I've decided that at the end of this story, I will pick one person whom I think deserves a one shot of their own. It will be one special reviewer!!! You tell me what you want, and I will write it! Hope you guys participate! Make those reviews cool! –winks-**

**Lotsa love to my beta Hitomi!**

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 4**

_I don't know what it is…_

_But it won't stop me…_

_Nothing will…_

I slammed the door to my apartment open, pushing anything in my path and making my way to the couch. I sat for about two seconds and then got up, pacing quickly.

_Dammit!_

That damned feeling!

Get out!

Get the frick out! Honestly, I was too bewildered. That emotion, that god damned emotion. What was _wrong_ with me?! Why did I feel that way?!

How come I felt that…that _sympathy_? That…_ugh_. What was it? What was I doing wrong? Why had nothing been going right?

_Then it hit me._

I had been wasting too much precious time. I had been just visiting Sakura without any _real_ plan to kill her; without any real plan to _ruin_ her. Tamomi couldn't come in my way! She couldn't be the reason as to why I stopped my plan! Who cares if I had a child? Who the hell cares?

I needed to kill Haruno Sakura.

And if Tamomi got in the way, too bad for her.

I felt my smirk twist into a crooked one. I felt the power of death come back to me. I felt the urge to kill her _now_. I _wanted_ to. I _wanted_ to.

I _needed_ to!

And I _would_.

Starting now.

--

Just like before, just like what happened eleven years ago, I found myself a few houses away from hers, waiting for her to leave. Waiting to see when she left her home and waiting to see where Tamomi would go to school. I had been waiting since 6 am and now it was almost 8.

After a few moments, Tamomi rushed out with a pink backpack. It clashed with her hair. She jumped into her mom's new black Toyota, and then waited. Sakura came out, carrying coffee in one hand. It was Monday morning.

My heart suddenly clenched and I squeezed my fist to get the feeling out.

She looked so beautiful.

My beautiful Sakura.

I grinned and waited till they left their driveway. Then I followed.

I strolled along with a car I had bought recently. I knew that she would remember my old car. I knew she would. Who wouldn't remember a Supra?

They drove for a few blocks and then stopped at a small elementary school. It looked new, and it was never in the area before.

Tamomi hopped out and waved slowly at her mother as Sakura drove out. Then she turned around and in a second, she was greeted by a bunch of her friends.

I guess that was where we differed.

Tamomi was so perfect. She was amazing. I was so proud to be her father. She would be a great person as she grew older, and maybe I could-

_No!_

I couldn't lose focus now. I quickly shifted my thoughts back to Sakura and then furrowed my eyebrows as I pushed on the gas.

She drove far. Almost a whole twenty minutes.

Finally, she stopped at this huge building. She got out and pushed through the big doors. Now was my chance. I waited for about fifteen minutes and then got out.

The building was huge. Wonderful interior and it looked so professional. Sakura worked here? It flustered me, that such a pathetic girl, could become so…_intelligent _and _successful_.

And all on her own too.

My mind traced back to Naruto.

He was dead. He was killed, by Itachi. Why? What happened? I wanted the story to unfold but I couldn't seem to solve it. Why had Itachi suddenly taken interest in Sakura? What did he want exactly? And why did he kill Naruto? Not even I would have done that. Unless…unless he pushed my limit.

A lady at the receptionist desk was eyeing me curiously. Either she recognized me or she took some interest. I got closer and she smirked lightly, pursing her lips and making herself look pretty. She was definitely trying to get my attention.

I smiled playfully and her eyes widened a bit as if she was surprised that I was actually taking notice. Pathetic.

"Hey," I grinned as I approached the counter. I had to find Sakura's desk. She smiled back.

"How can I help you?" she said, her voice all fluttery.

"I need to find someone. It's urgent."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I really need to see this person." I leaned in and I could tell her heart picked up its pace.

"Who?" she smiled.

I paused and blew lightly on her face.

"Haruno Sakura." I frowned. She rolled her eyes and started clicking away on her keyboard.

"Room 1025." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Thanks sexy." I winked and she smiled again, her mood lifting.

I was too good!

--

The elevator was taking too long. I kept glancing at my watch. Couldn't this speed up?

Then again, what would I say when I saw her? Would I just kill her? What was I supposed to do?

What had happened to me over those eleven years? Why had my intellectual self left me? Why was I so unprepared? I had been waiting for this for so long and it wouldn't come to me. I had no more ideas left.

Blank.

Completely blank.

And that damned feeling! What the hell was that?!

I rushed into the elevator. The people inside seemed to eye me curiously and I turned away. I didn't want them to recognize me. It was embarrassing walking out in public because now everyone knew who I was.

I wasn't a bad person.

I just liked to show my feelings.

They were just too _strong_ for the world. No one would understand. No one would understand the way I did.

I searched frantically for her office and finally I found it.

Every step seemed heavy and unprepared. I wasn't ready to do this. I didn't even know what I was going to do. I wanted to stop…but my feet wouldn't seem to comprehend.

Room 1025.

I looked through the window and saw her looking down at her work intently. She seemed to be talking to someone. She looked up to her right and I saw that she was yelling. She picked up her pen and started playing with it in her hands. She looked nervous. I knew she was because of the way the pen freely flew through her fingers. She paused, continuing to look at that same place.

Who was she talking to?

Suddenly, she stood angrily and pointed to the door. I backed up against the wall and a few seconds later, the door swung open and a fat man rushed out, cussing under his breath. He didn't even notice me. Grabbing this opportunity, I got up and walked in. She wasn't there. I saw that the bathroom light was on and I figured that she was in there. I closed the door, sure to not make a noise and then I walked over to her desk. There were a few pictures of Tamomi and there was also one of Naruto. I however took notice to one picture very carefully. It was one of Naruto's arms carefully wrapped around Sakura's waist. They were both smiling and they looked quite joyful. It made me kind of sad.

It made me wonder why his life had to be taken. Why his life…had to end so soon.

"Sasuke!" Sakura asked bewildered. "What are- What are you doing here?!"

I hadn't even notice her walk in. I was too mesmerized by the photo.

She straightened up and made her way back to the seat. She waited for me to continue.

"I never knew you had a job like this…" The urge was slowly coming back. I wanted it to end today and I wanted it to happen. And it would. It would happen. I could feel it.

"I have to work don't I?" Her eyes pierced into me and I sat down in the chair in front of her.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

**I want you**. I wanted to say that. I wanted to say that _so _bad.

"Can't I come and see you?" I scowled mentally. My confidence was lacking.

She just stared at me and then looked away to her telephone. It was ringing.

She chatted about something boring and I saw an envelope opener. I grabbed it quickly and grasped it tightly. I would be able to kill her with that. I would be able to kill her. I smirked and she looked at me. I grasped it tighter.

She got off the phone and stared at me again.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

I began to lift the opener. It was time. I could feel it. It was time.

"Sasuke?" she said worriedly. I smirked and she furrowed her brows together. I could sense the fear. She knew it was coming. She could feel it too.

"S-Sas-"

I began to lift it and I did.

_Kill her._

_You know it has to be done._

_DO IT!_

But the moment it was nearly in view with Sakura…

_Tamomi!_

…my hand stopped.

Automatically. It just stopped. It just froze and I couldn't move and I tried to push it. I grunted and she became more worried.

_Your child. She's your child. _

"Sasuke?"

What was going on? I tried to lift it. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

_You really don't want to hurt them…do you?_

**And then that damned feeling.**

It hit me so fast and my heart ached and my stomach turned. I grasped the opener tighter but still it would not move. Something wasn't letting it move.

That something was my heart.

I let out another grunt and Sakura ran beside me. She saw the opener and she let out a small gasp. I slowly turned to her, my face in absolute dismay and she just looked at me. Her heart sped up and so did mine.

_Kill her Sasuke!_

_**Now's your chance!**_

_**DO IT!**_

_**Do it!**_

_**DO IT!**_

But I couldn't. I just couldn't do it!

And the opener fell to the ground. She stared at me for a few more minutes and then she let out a sigh of relief.

_You couldn't do it..._

_Weakness…_

_Tamomi…_

_Weakness…_

_Tamom-_

"Are you okay?!" she panted.

"Your opener," I wasn't even aware of what I was saying. "It fell down."

I shut my eyes angrily but she didn't move.

_Daddy?_

Damn that feeling.

It hit me again.

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom!**

I wanted to hurt her so bad. She was so close. It was the perfect time. It was so perfect. She was _right_ infront of me!

"Sakura." I said angrily, through gritted teeth.

She looked up at me and for some reason, her eyes looked so hopeful. They had no fear. It was as if, it was the first time I met her.

I don't know what she was thinking but I could tell it was something great.

And she looked so…

So beautiful.

_Sakura…_

And out of no where, those words slipped from my mouth and this time. This time I actually meant it. I meant it.

"I'm so sorry."

_How come I can hear you?_

_See you?_

_Feel you?_

_But you're not there._

_And I ask myself…_

_Why…_

_Why are you not there?_

* * *

**What did you think? BWAHAHA! Until next time!**

**See you next Friday!**

**Luv Anna**

* * *

_Next Time_

_I shrugged, moving slowly to the open kitchen window. No one was inside. I crookedly smirked as I widened it and hoisted myself level with it. I swung my leg over and got in. I quickly walked to a closet that was just outside the kitchen and waited._

_I brushed my hand against the switchblade in my pocket and hastily brought it out. I was ready._

_I smirked crookedly and ran towards my target, with the blade._


	5. F i v e

**Because it's Halloween my kittens, I have decided to update earlier! Even though I didn't get many reviews this time, I still love you all and I thought you deserved another chapter. I urge you to review because it gives me a lot of inspiration!! **

**Enjoy this,**

**Anna Banana.**

**P.S HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: kattylin, kisame fish sticks, angelmomo211, BlackBluAnge, yourdarkdesire, mittelan, ihearttoast09, kttylver41092, Jes148, Tishni, cluelessninja65, Saffyre Neko, Mrs Weasal-Fan, xteenuh102593, fanny-kun, StellarKuki33, roxnroll, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, AmberStallion!! Thank you guys!_

Review Corner:

**Kisame fish sticks: **Taco suit eh? Very…interesting…

**BlackBluAnge: **OMG! NOOOOoooo NOT ORO!!! SAVE ME! PLEASE!

**Ihearttoast09: **I… Shall bare your children. HAVE NO FEAR! ANNA IS HERE! –super pose- See? I updated earlier. Now smile!

**Kttylver41092: **Wow! I love your review! Its so cute and energetic! LOL WITH LUKE SKYWALKER!!! I luff light sabers :3 LMAO yes! SWITCHBLADE OF DOOM. But I assure you. You shall be surprised.

**Saffyre Neko: **LOL! Are you making fun of my 'intellectual' line? As a matter of fact..it was the only word I could think of so SHH! Haha. Yea I agree. He's defiantly conflicting but you know, I'm glad he is. Poor guy. He really needs to just sit down and think. He's just too…hectic atm. Yep. Itachi _is_the original phsyco. But you'll see that in _this_ chapter. MUAHA. Thanks for the splendid review.

**Thanks to my Darling Beta Hitomi!**

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 5**

Being fixated on someone means you are absolutely, completely in love with them. You like the way they walk. The way they talk. Even the simplest of gestures attracts you to them. Of course, becoming fixated with someone is rare. It could just hit you one day and you could have known the person for years.

Being fixated means that you are absolutely, completely in love with them.

When you're fixated, you _want_ them to love you. You _want_ them, period. And you would do anything to get them. When you're fixated, weird things happen. You get these uncontrollable emotions and you do things that you don't completely want to do. You start to enjoy weird things. You like to hear them scream. You like to see them cry and you like to hurt them. You definitely like to hurt them. You don't really know why, but it makes you feel better; seeing them scream and cry like that.

And then you want them more because you're never satisfied. In fact, you're _so_ unsatisfied that you have to hear their last breath and you have to see them fall into your arms; dead.

Being fixated means that you are absolutely, completely in love with them.

At least, that's the way I saw it.

So in my case, I was fixated with Haruno Sakura. I wanted her. I wanted her bad.

Unfortunately, I was no where close because I had competition. My very own brother.

He just got out of jail and the other day, I saw him with her. She actually invited him inside.

As I said before, I am no where close. But you see, this is all apart of my plan. The plan that I've been planning for years. Seven years.

A year ago, I killed her husband Uzumaki Naruto.

You see, they were just friends and I was okay with that. Definitely okay with that. In fact, he was a good friend. Always coming over to help out and playing with Tamomi.

I wasn't aware that he had proposed.

Then one day, as I sat near her house, like I always did, he kissed her. He just kissed her. And they were making out like teenagers on their front porch. Right infront of _me_.

Now, I'm not one to get mad easily but for some reason, this really upset me. And this was because I was too obsessed with that pink haired girl. She was just too stunning. Her eyes, her lips, her face; everything.

And when I saw them kiss, well, that just made me mad. So mad, that I actually stood up and walked right over to them. I pulled them apart and then I grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and pushed him hard against the wall.

I remember that day clearly. She screamed. She screamed really loud and I liked it. I liked those screams because they were satisfying and I had never heard her scream before. She begged me to stop and she even said my _name_.

'Itachi! Itachi please let him go. Please! I'll do anything.'

Those were her exact words and she started to cry and she fell to her knees. Oh, and Naruto? Well, he was struggling. But he was too weak. He could have maybe beat me, but I was mad. Real mad.

Anyway, she rushed inside and grabbed the telephone. Naruto continued to struggle but I didn't have much time.

'No one will miss you.' I whispered in his ear and then I twisted his neck and in a second, he was gone. Lying dead on her porch.

But he looked _pathetic_. It was quite sad and I think for an instant, I may have felt some guilt. But that quickly evaporated. I ran inside and saw that Sakura was crying on the floor because she had seen what had happened to her husband.

'You're a monster!' she screamed. 'Like your brother!'

And I grabbed her and I kissed her. I kissed her and she struggled but I kept holding on. Now that kiss was unlike any kiss I had ever experienced in my entire lifetime. It was _the_ kiss. It's the kiss everyone is looking for. It's the kiss everyone _longs _for. And I got it. I got that kiss. From Haruno Sakura. I kissed her for a long time and then I ran out of the house. I didn't want to, but I really had no choice. And well, I hid. I hid for three years.

And so this brings us to today. You see, I saw Sasuke run out of Sakura's house and I figured that he must have touched her or something and this got me furious. That's why I attacked him. You see, that wasn't apart of the plan but I couldn't help myself. She was _mine_ to touch. She was _mine_.

Being the coward that he was, he ran away and I ran too. I couldn't let anyone see me. I was wanted. The police wanted me real bad. They thought I was a terrible, terrible person. But I'm not. I just have different ways of showing how I feel. That's all. Just different ways.

I needed to kill Uchiha Sasuke. I had to kill my brother. He had made my life misery. He made that one mistake of letting Sakura off too easy and now he was going to pay. He was the one who kept me on the run for eleven years.

My plan was to get them together. I was going to do a double kill. This wouldn't waste any time and after that was done, I could finally get some peace.

First, I'd take Sasuke's life then have my way with Sakura. I'd kill the child, hearing her mother scream again and then quickly end her life as well.

I forgot to mention, when you're fixated, you want it to end as quickly as possible. When you're fixated, it agitates you to see them alive. You want them dead. Soon.

I wanted to see them _both_ dead.

--

I was watching from my car as Sasuke rolled into her driveway and walked up to her door. I clenched my fist tightly. She opened the door and Tamomi rushed out and gave him a tight hug. It was as if they were best friends or something. He was obviously planning something. He was obviously just doing this so that he could get her back. It was so obvious.

My eyes widened. She started to shout something to him, but he just stood there. Then he grabbed her hand and he brought her close. Slowly, he leaned in to her and she just stood there, gawking at him. He whispered something and then smirked. She pulled her hand away and looked away from him.

It was disgusting to witness, really. He basically had her wrapped around his finger.

I thought she would have learned. I thought she would have felt the intensity of our kiss. I hoped she would feel the way I did. I don't think she did. I had competition.

My hand reached for the door handle but I stopped myself. I had to control myself. Today was the day it was going to end. Today, I would kill them both.

Finally, she opened the door slowly and let him in. He nodded his head and then the door was shut.

I slowly got out of my car a few minutes later and paced to the window, making sure nobody saw me.

I peeked through and they were sitting on the couch again. They always sit face to face with each other and just stare at each other, as if trying to tell a story with their eyes. How stupid is that?

But I wondered, Sasuke had many opportunities, why didn't he make any moves to try and finish her off. Wasn't that what he wanted? Didn't he want to kill her? Didn't he want those screams as much as I did? Imbecile.

I shrugged, moving slowly to the open kitchen window. No one was inside. I crookedly smirked as I widened it and hoisted myself level with it. I swung my leg over the sill and jumped in. I quickly walked to a closet that was just outside the kitchen and waited.

I brushed my hand against the switchblade in my pocket and hastily brought it out. I was ready.

"I want to take care of Tamomi, our child."

I flinched. What?! Their child? Sasuke and Sakura's child? They had a child? She was their child? She was theirs? I mean, I knew she had a kid but never before did I ever think it was Sasuke's. I mean, it made perfect sense but I was too fixated on her to even care. Wow. Sasuke had a child? Tamomi was _his_ child?

"What?!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed and I heard a glass fall to the floor and shatter.

"Sakura I-"

"No!" she screamed. "You have not done anything this past ten years and now you expect me to just hand over _my_ baby and let you take care of her too?"

"If I had known about Tamomi earlie-"

"Shut up! I should have never even told you! I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe, you could have left me alone. Maybe you wouldn't be in my house right now if you hadn't known about _our_ daughter."

"But you told me!"

I heard someone stand, probably Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Tamomi screamed running down the stairs.

I opened up the closet a bit to get a better view. This conversation was beginning to get interesting.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly.

"No! I think you should tell her Sakura. I think you should tell her exactly what's going on."

I wondered how she would react.

"Shut-"

"Can't you see that I've changed? Can't you see that I'm willing to help you? I want to _help_-"

I still couldn't believe Tamomi was _his_ child.

"I don't need your help."

"What do you have to tell me Sasuke?" Tamomi piped.

I thought this was good timing. I got out of the closet and made my way to the living room. There was a series of gasps, except for Sasuke who angrily glared at me.

I smirked crookedly and ran towards him, with the blade. He swiveled to the left and grabbed my arm. Tamomi screamed and Sakura ran to her and shielded her with her arms. I chuckled.

"Sakura, darling. Did you miss me?" I looked at her and saw that her face had already become scared and fearful. She was so beautiful. "Sakura!" I cooed.

Sasuke leaned in towards me and then gritted his teeth together. "She's mine." I heard him mumble and out of frustration I pushed him away. He came right back at me and I got quite angry. I cut him with the blade and looked back at Sakura. Tamomi was crying and she was just watching us. Dumb stricken. Not knowing what to do. She suddenly, got up and began to the next room to try and grab a phone.

I punched him hard and he stumbled back, giving me enough time to run to Sakura. I grabbed the child and Sakura screamed, throwing her fists at me. Sasuke's eyes widened and I threw Tamomi to the wall. She fell unconscious on the floor. Sakura began to cry and she tried to run to her daughter. I grabbed her hair and pulled her back, locking her into a kiss.

She pulled away. 'Please' she kept mumbling. I felt a presence behind me and turned to the right. Sasuke had swung a knife from the kitchen at me. He was _that_ determined. It surprised me, but I was ready.

I quickly turned to Sakura and jabbed my switchblade into her stomach. I wasn't sure if I had aimed properly enough. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Sasuke let out an angry yell and then dove at me. I chuckled and grabbed his arm. I swung him around and slammed him hard against the wall.

"I've already won." I whispered and began to choke him. I decided I would finish him first, then hear Sakura's screams and then kill off Tamomi as well. I turned back to Sakura and to my surprise she was on the floor unconscious.

_No!_

_**No!**_

_**No!**_

Instinctively, I backed away to check her circumstances. She couldn't be dead! She had to be alive! She had to be alive so that I could hear her scream. I needed to hear her _scream_. She had to see me kill Sasuke. She had to see that I was a far better and stronger man than him. She had to _see _it. She had to _see_ it!

Before I knew it, I was pushed to the ground. Sasuke was breathing heavily above me and his smirk twisted into a crooked one. I punched his face and he punched mine. I suddenly felt this new rage and I pulled him off me and got up. I let out a fierce yell and Sasuke dove at me. I grabbed his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. He let out a cry and I let go, letting him fall to the floor.

She wasn't going to scream. I would have no pleasure. This wasn't going to work. I needed to hear those screams. I longed for those screams. I longed for them. I _needed_ them. I angrily sighed and ran out of the house.

They'd have to wait…till later.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Didn't expect it to be **_**his**_** POV right? MUAHAHA! I'll post the next chapter on Sunday. NOT THAT LONG! **

**Luv Anna!**


	6. S i x

**Just like I promised, here's the chapter! Same amount of reviews as last time…**

**Thanks for them guys. I appreciate it! **

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: Naruto… should be mine. . . LOL JOKING!**

_Shoutiez: Mittelan, xteenuh102593, roxnroll, animequeen100, cluelessninja65, SheLLa-SheLLa, AmberStallion, Killinglonliness, fanny-kun, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Fayepheonix, kisame fish sticks, ihearttoast09, sana-chan, kttylver41092, Saffyre Neko, kattylin, xxiluvemoboyzxx, janet…THANKS!!_

Review Corner:

**Ihearttoast09: **OHHhhh you know ktylver? Haha Awesome!! That's k that you didn't leave a long one. : ) I look forward to the next!

**Saffyre Neko: **You don't like Itachi in this story?!?! WOW! That's a first. Usually everyone is like "OMG ITACHI I LOVE YOU. HUMP ME." Well, I don't think Sakura can have a gun can she? I mean…I don't think it's legal. And she has a child…wouldn't she like. Be afraid to keep one? Good question though! Aha…yep you'll like this chapter. It's in Sasuke's POV, a lot I think :) Thanks for the awesome review again!

**Janet**: JANET! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked Wanting :) I liked it too haha! Hope you like the chapter! )

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 6**

_I don't know what to say…_

_Help me…_

It all happened so fast. I didn't know what was going on. He just came and attacked us. He just showed up.

"Sa..ku..ra..." I found myself saying as I slowly crept to her body. Her hair lay over her eyes and I checked her pulse. She was breathing. I looked over at Tamomi and then rushed over to her as well.

She was breathing too.

Sakura let out a small moan and I saw that her blood wound was getting quite serious. I didn't know what to do. If I called the police, they would think I was the one who did it and I'd get in serious trouble. Everything I had hoped for would be ruined.

I did always have the chance to kill her now, but I wouldn't have any _satisfaction _in doing so. No screams.

And for some reason, that was the last thing on my mind.

Slowly, I lifted her in my arms and carried her upstairs. I had never been up there before. I took her to the biggest bedroom which I assumed was hers and gently placed her on the bed. Her breathing picked up. I rushed to her closet and pulled out a blanket. I tore it and tightly wrapped it around her stomach. It would have to do.

I thought about leaving. I could just call the ambulance and then leave. I was going to do that, but my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't seem to move from where I was standing. It was like I was frozen there, like I had no choice but to stay.

So I didn't move. I just sat there. I just sat there, beside my beloved.

--

She stayed unconscious for a long time. I helped myself to some food and even brought Tamomi upstairs and put her down beside her mother. I was always ready though. I knew for a fact that Itachi would come back. He wanted to hear those screams as much as I did and I figured that was why he had left in the first place. But why was he so interested in her? Why was he suddenly fixated with _my_ woman.

I looked over at Sakura. She looked so beautiful. Her cherry red lips were now tightened and her eyes were shut and even though she was in pain, it was nice to look at. I began to smirk.

And suddenly, I got angry with her. Why did she have to cause me so much misery? Why did I want her _that_ bad? How come, I couldn't just end it and why did she have some sort of power over me? Some sort of, want and need?

I stood up and began to pace. I needed to end this. I really needed to end this. She was taking control of my life. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to finish her off and I needed to get myself as far away as possible. Who cares about the screams? Who cares about the satisfaction? I needed to end it. I _had_ to end it! I had to get her and Tamomi out of my life for good!

Life would be so much easier. I would find new fixations; _easier_ fixations. Fixations that would only last a few months, unlike Sakura which lasted almost 12 years! I needed to kill her. I _had _to kill her.

I couldn't just sit there and let her take control of my life and I definitely couldn't let my feelings corrupt the situation. I came back for one reason and one reason only.

I had to finish that off.

**It was time to die…for good.**

**--**

**[Sakura's POV**

I saw myself standing on a hill. I stood there as the wind rustled my hair and there were dandelions all around. A park was near-by and I could hear the children laughing and smiling as they swung high into the sky. I smiled to myself and turned around to see Tamomi slowly running towards me. She was also laughing.

She came closer and closer and she held out her arms for a hug. I held out mine and-

I saw myself standing on a hill again. I stood there as the wind rustled my hair and there were dandelions all around. A park was near-by and I could hear the children laughing and smiling as they swung high into the sky. I smiled to myself and turned around to see Tamomi slowly running towards me. She was also laughing.

She came closer and closer and she held out her arms for a hug. I held out mine and-

I saw myself standing on a hill once again. I stood there as the wind rustled my hair and there were dandelions all around. A park was near-by and I could hear the children laughing and smiling as they swung high into the sky. I smiled as I turned around and saw Tamomi but this time, she was with someone else. He smirked as she led him to me. My heart picked up its pace and Tamomi hugged me. She said something to him, but I couldn't hear. He smirked again and caressed my face. I shut my eyes and smiled. He put his arms around my waist and brought me close. I opened my eyes to face Naruto but this time, it was Sasuke.

And I was still smiling.

-

I was awake. I know I was awake because I felt the pain from my stomach. I suddenly remembered what had happened.

_Itachi_.

What was I? I reached for my stomach but I couldn't. For some reason, I couldn't move. I couldn't move at all. I tried to figure out where I was. I was in my room. I knew I was. It was too familiar. I tried to move again, but I couldn't.

But I was awake. I was wide awake.

I tried to say something but I couldn't. Why couldn't I say anything?

Where was Sasuke? Where was Itachi? I heard some noise downstairs. Someone was still in the house, but who was it?

Either was bad.

I tried to say something again but I couldn't.

**Tamomi.**

Where was my baby? Where was Tamomi? My heart picked up its pace. I suddenly remembered that she had fallen unconscious. Was she dead?

The thought immediately brought tears to my eyes.

**My baby.**

_**My baby.**_

Her smile came to mind. What a beautiful smile she had. My baby. Where was my baby?

I found myself remembering the memories we had made together. I went through so much. I gave my life to her. I lost everyone, for her.

I remembered my mom. She was there for me until that unfaithful day she fell sick. A few tears spilled down my cheeks.

I tried to wipe them away but I couldn't.

Then I remembered those vivid memories of Sasuke.

What a life. My life had been nothing but horrible and the moment I thought everything would be fine, Sasuke suddenly appear back in my life.

Now, I'm a strong believer that God has a book for everyone, but why was my story so cruel? Why was God playing with me like this? What did He want from me?

Suddenly, I heard some slow footsteps walk up the stairs.

I wanted to shout out 'Tamomi?', but I couldn't do it. My voice was clogged in my throat and all I could feel was the burning sensation from my stomach.

I felt so weak. So very weak. My eyes were beginning to close when I saw a silhouette at the door. I couldn't tell who it was but I knew it was not Tamomi. It was one of the brothers.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I could hear everything. I could see everything. But that was it.

I was stuck.

I saw something gleam in the light.

A knife.

My eyes automatically widened and my heart picked up it's pace. I was done. I was finished.

But where was Tamomi? Tamomi?! Tamomi?!

**My baby.**

Where was my baby?!

He took a step and I saw who it was.

Blood shot eyes. Pale skin. Futile posture. Shaking with fear…no…not fear... something else.

**Sasuke.**

Another step.

His face looked determined. He looked so determined to end my life.

To end it.

It was all a lie.

I felt a teardrop slide down my cheek.

He hadn't changed.

He was still the same.

He was still the same.

He hadn't changed.

My mind raced. I thought he was different.

But how could I think such a thing? Why was I so stupid?

I thought maybe-

No!

He took another step closer.

I wanted to say something. I could have stopped him.

Why was I so fucking stupid?

How could I trust him? What did I see in those eyes?

I was awake. I was wide awake but I was helpless. I would watch him kill me.

Another tear.

He began to mumble to himself.

"Sakura, now's the time for you to say goodbye."

_No!_

So stupid.

Another step. His face twisted into something I hadn't seen ever before.

Stupid Sakura.

"Do you know what you put me through for eleven years? I need to kill you. You haunt my dreams. You destroyed my life Sakura."

I tried to say something.

How could you think someone could change so fast?

"I can't believe you called the police. I thought we had something. I thought-"

He was now hovering over my bed, the blade tightly gripped in his palm.

Stop him please.

Stupid.

"And sometimes, sometimes I get this feeling."

Sasuke please.

"This feeling I've never experienced before."

He slowly lifted his hand.

"Tell me, what is it?"

Please, Sasuke…

His smile twisted into a crooked one.

I thought you were different. I thought…

"Its time…"

No, please Sasuke.

"…to…"

…Sasuke…

"…say…"

Hear me! PLEASE!

"…goodbye."

SASUKE!

He brought down the knife. My eyes shut tightly.

**Silence.**

Why are you…

…so stupid?

I heard a yell. Sasuke dropped the knife to the floor and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I can't do it!" he yelled. "I can't do it!"

My eyes widened. They opened, I inhaled sharply.

"I…"

His voice cracked.

I was alive? I was alive.

"Dammit!" he screamed, grasping the bed covers tightly in his hand. "DAMMIT!"

And then…

How could you-

Then he actually began to cry.

Sasuke?

He cried…right in front of me.

..Sasuke..

"Dammit." He screamed. "Sakura…"

…Sasuke…

"I can't do it…I can't do it, because-" He angrily got up and picked up the knife. "I have to kill you!"

His hand began to tremble and then he dropped it again, his knees hitting the floor.

What's happened to you?

"I…I…"

He angrily got up again and began to pace.

What do you mean to me?

He didn't kill me. He _couldn't _kill me. I was still alive. He was letting me live. Why was he like this? What was he doing?

Sasuke?

_Sasuke?_

He didn't kill me.

_Sasuke…_

**Sasuke…**

"Fuck!" he screamed. He let out another yell and then picked up the knife again. He threw it behind him with such a force that it stuck in the door.

_Sasuke…_

And suddenly I could move.

_Who…_

"Fuck!" he said angrily. "Why? How?" He sat down on the bed again and pushed his hands to his face.

More tears. Spilling from his fingers. His body misshaped and crooked. Distraught. Pain. Emotion.

_Are…_

I felt my body ache and I let out a small grunt.

"…Oh…Sakura…"

_You…_

_It's never too late…_

_To forgive…_

I grasped him. "Sasuke…" I said. And for some reason, I was crying.

And he was too.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled again.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

And I hugged him tighter. He tightened his grip but it was soft. It was a hug, unlike any other. It was real. It was so real.

_Haha…I knew it._

I knew.

"Sasuke…"

_I guess you're not so stupid afterall._

"Sakura…"

I knew that this was real.

That he was back.

And that it was forever.

_Embrace me…_

_To no end…_

* * *

**Next chapter to be up on Friday! Have a great week! Review please! Make xD**

**Luv Anna**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time**

"_Die!" I screamed._

_Then everything was as if it was in slow motion. I was charging at him. I was running with that blade in my hand._

_I aimed, pointed and struck. The blade swooping down._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_And…_

_**And…**_

_**And…**_

_I shut my eyes. I heard a piercing scream. A heard a grunt of anger and a body hit the floor. Another body._

_And mine._

Wanting II 

The Final Chapter


	7. S e v e n

**Dum dum dum dum….It's HERE! The final CHAPTER!!!! I know you guys are totally hyped to read this…and I'm not going to keep you any longer. Well, maybe a LITTLE bit longer! Thanks for the reviews! I got more than last time!!!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: Mrs Weasel-fan, ihearttoast09, cluelessninja65, xxiluvemoboyzxx, roxnroll, Animelover XD, x1anime1x, yourdarkdesire, Mittelan, divine lies x3, Tenshi-Chan008, kttylver41092, fanny-kun, IsenFire, animequeen100, animeaddict19, StellarKuki33, AmberStallion, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Fayepheonix, Lyndal, kattylin!! Thanks guys!_

Review Corner: 

**Mrs Weasel Fan: **Yes…love is…the answer! –strikes a pose-

**Ihearttoast09: **YES FINALLY! SASUKE! –hugs him- I'm SO PROUD OF YOU! Arent you proud? LMAOOOOOoo Temple?! Wow. Great name! Hope you like this chapter !

**Kttylver41092: **WOW! What strong…words. I could cry ! LOL AN ANGEL?! Omg….I feel so….proud xD I SHAL WATCH OVER YOU CHILD! Now…enjoy the last chapter! Thanks for the thrilling review!

**Fanny-kun: **No Jealousy!!! Haha :P

**IsenFire: **Aww thanks for reviewing this chapter!!! I forgive you. Haha!!

**Animeaddict19: **Well….this _is_ the last chapter…but you can read my new fic **Porcelain** which will be out soon! It's sort of dark haha

**Divine lies x3: **Thank you for the splendid review! I'm glad you liked Wanting and now you're reading this one. I liked the hug too! It made me feel… warm too… (Cant think of a better word) Hope you like the last chappie!

**Thank you Hitomi! (Even for chapter 6, I forgot to mention that! I LOVE YOU)**

_**OKAY! It's time to announce the winner of the review thingy! I shall be writing you a one shot, about anything you like (only sasusaku though)!**_

_**The winner(s) ARE:**_

_**Ihearttoast09**_

_**And**_

_**Saffyre Neko**_

_**Yup, multiple winners. Send me a message letting me know what you want it to be about. It will take me some time to create these fics but I'll try and do it ASAP! I might just combine them together…we'll see. Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you guys continue to read my stories!**_

* * *

**Wanting II**

**Chapter 7**

_Love isn't lost…_

_At least…_

_I hope so…_

This feeling. This feeling. What is this feeling?

She tightened her grip on me and all I could feel were those hot, wet tears on my shoulder.

Her body pushed up against me. My arms wrapped tightly around her and she stayed there. Secure. Tight.

And I just wanted to hold her.

So this was love. This was that intimate feeling.

Heart clenching.

Stomach tightening.

This is the disease, that can get you trapped.

And I liked it.

A lot.

_Sakura…_

_I love you._

And I didn't want to hurt her. For the first time in my life, I just wanted to stay there. I just wanted her to keep holding me. And I suppose, that was why the tears from my eyes didn't stop.

She had seen the good in me. She understood. She felt the way I did. She knew, what she had done to me.

And she accepted me. She accepted me for..._me_.

I was broken. I was finally broken.

I no longer felt that rage inside me. I saw my daughter. I saw Tamomi. My light. My heir. My baby.

I tried to bring Sakura closer but she was as close as she could be.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered in her ear and she quickly ran her fingers through my hair.

"I know…" she whispered back.

Then I began to wonder whether or not she was just doing this because she had been lonely in the last couple of years. How could she forgive so easily? How could she know that I was for real?

And I was.

I really was.

I could have stayed there forever until I heard a small groan. I backed away and she instantly clutched her stomach in pain.

And I didn't like it. I didn't enjoy seeing that pain. In fact, it made me angry.

_**Itachi.**_

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"Let me see." I found myself saying.

She untied the cloth around her top and then lifted it, exposing her stomach. She wasn't worried whether I would do anything or not. We seemed to have this mutual trust between us, unlike yesterday.

"It's not deep, it should be fine. I stopped the bleeding with the cloth."

She nodded and looked up at me. Our red and blotchy eyes met and then…

Then she actually smiled.

A sincere smile. A smile that really made me stop and think about all the awful things I had done. How could someone stop and change so suddenly? After all these years?

And all it took, was one woman. Was one beautiful, caring, compassionate woman and her daughter. Our daughter.

I had my angel. My very own angel.

"You should call the police." I said calmly. Itachi was sure to come back and I couldn't risk her getting hurt. Why didn't I call before?

I'm so stupid.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't worry about me."

"Why would you get in trouble?" Tamomi slowly rose from beside her mother. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura immediately grabbed her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"I did." I mumbled to myself and Sakura reached out and grabbed my hand.

No sensations but it did make me smirk. Her hand was warm. It was real.

"But you're forgiven." She said quietly and as much as I knew I couldn't, I really wanted to kiss her. I really wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. Not in front of Tamomi at least.

Tamomi smiled at me and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "What were you supposed to tell me before?"

My eyes widened. I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her that she was mine. That she was ours, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I wanted to tell her but…

It was so hard…

What if she treated me differently? What if she had heard those bad stories about me? What if…she didn't accept me.

"I'll go and get the phone." I reassured, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

---

**[Sakura's POV**

It was time. It wasn't the best time. But it was certainly time. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell her. I had to tell her now. Though our circumstances weren't the best, I couldn't keep in this secret anymore. I couldn't.

"Mom, I'm scared." She said, snuggling close.

"So am I. Sasuke is just gonna get the phone and call the police."

"Mom, I have a question."

"Yes, Tamomi?"

"You know when you and Sasuke were talking to each other in the living room?"

"Here's the phone Sakura." Sasuke said, walking in with the cordless. I snatched it from him and dialed.

9-1-1

It rang once.

It rang twice.

Suddenly the power switched off. Everything went dead and our room was surrounded in darkness.

I felt a hand on my back.

"He's back."

I heard Sasuke whisper. For a second, I didn't trust that hand but then I realized that nothing was happening and that he was just letting me know that he was there. Tamomi screamed and I cupped my hand over her mouth.

--

**[Sasuke's POV**

Sakura and I rushed Tamomi into a closet.

"The police will be here soon. They must have traced the call. We just have to stay here." I said to Sakura. She placed a hand on my shoulder as if to say she understood.

A sudden anger rushed over me.

I pictured Itachi's face and then this sudden urge to kill him washed over me like never before.

I clenched my fist, realizing that _he_ was the source of all my misery. And _he_ was the one that made my life the hell it was.

With newly found determination, I said, "I need to kill him." through gritted teeth.

She shook her head. "No Sasuke."

My eyes shone a different colour and I quickly sprinted out of the room. He was in the house. And I was going to find him.

"Itachi!" I yelled. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw a silhouette of a man sitting on the loveseat in front of me.

"Sasuke." He muttered. "How's Sakura?"

"Shut up!" I commanded and he rose. No longer did I feel intimidated. I had to kill him. I had to prove that Sakura meant the world to me. I had to show him what _he_ meant to me.

Nothing.

He created me. He was the one who made me the way I was.

"Bring her to me." Itachi said quietly.

"Over my dead body." I smirked and he charged at me.

I ducked to the left as he swung his blade. I grabbed his arm and yanked it down. Itachi chuckled and kicked my stomach. I stumbled backwards but regained my balance quickly enough and reached into my pocket. I brought out a small pocket knife I had found in a kitchen cabinet and turned around to face Itachi.

He was gone.

_Shit_!

I heard a shrill scream and seconds later, Sakura came toppling down the stairs.

"You're mine!" Itachi screamed.

I dove at him with the blade and stabbed him right at his shoulder blade. He let out a screech but then continued laughing maniacally.

It was like I was looking in the mirror.

Angrily, I let out a grunt and turned him to me. I punched him in the face and he grabbed onto my neck and squeezed.

"This time, I'm not letting go." He whispered.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She picked up a vase and struck him with a heavy, crushing blow to the head. It shattered into millions of pieces.

He let go of me and I fell on my knees.

"Since when have you taken interest in Sasuke?!" Itachi yelled. He turned to her and grabbed her arms. She let out a cry which was enough for me to get up.

I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. This was my only chance. With his back to me, I charged at him.

"Die!" I screamed.

Then everything was as if it was in slow motion. I was charging at him. I was running with that blade in my hand.

I aimed, pointed and struck. The blade swooping down.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

And…

**And…**

_**And…**_

I shut my eyes. I heard a piercing scream. A heard a grunt of anger and a body hit the floor. Another body.

And mine.

I opened my eyes. Through the darkness, I saw Itachi squirming. It looked as if he was gasping for air. I hit him!

I slowly got up and crawled towards him, making sure I didn't move too fast.

I felt weak.

I looked closer.

Something wasn't right. Blood was pouring from the front.

Gushing.

Pouring.

_From the front._

Not the back. Like it was supposed to.

**No.**

**No!**

_**No!**_

I looked around.

Sakura!

I crawled over to her. She was also squirming.

As I got closer, I knew that it wasn't good. I knew…

I could feel it…

I held her. I lifted her slowly and felt something hot and sticky on her back.

_On her back._

And then I felt the knife.

_What have you-_

"Oh Sakura!" I cried.

Tears.

_How could you?_

She looked at me, her eyes red and full of wonder. She just looked at me. Those orbs of light dimming.

She opened her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh…" she said.

I stroked her face. And she continued to stare at me.

She continued to look deep into my eyes.

Seconds felt like years.

"_Hi, I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."_

Her breathing picked up.

Faster.

Faster.

I heard the sirens.

"_Wow, nice camera."_

"We made it." I whispered. "Just a few more seconds Sakura…"

"_So…do you understand the history now?"_

She lifted a hand and brought it to my face. She started to wipe the tears away. Soft, trembling brushes.

One brush.

"_I liked that…"_

Two brushes.

"_Sakura, I love you…"_

A third.

"_I love you too, Sasuke."_

"Is anyone here?!" A policeman called.

"_Stop it. Sasuke look at me."_

"Over here!" I yelled frantically. "Hurry!"

"_You can change! Please. Come back to me."_

"They're here." I whispered. "They're here…"

"_I love you Sasuke…"_

Her eyes began to search wildly. Towards the stairs.

"She's fine." I reassured.

Sakura looked back at me. I could see her heart bouncing out of her chest. There wasn't time. There wasn't much time.

And then I saw a single tear. A single tear run down her cheek.

She opened her mouth and struggled. She shut her eyes in pain.

"_Sakura! Are you going to betray me?!"_

"Don't." I said, forcing a hand to her mouth. She brought up her trembling hand and pushed it away.

Another tear.

"_This is me."_

She gasped for air.

"We're over here!" I screamed.

"_Don't you understand that I love you?!"_

"Over there!" A voice called.

"Sakura…please." My voice was trembling. "Please Sakura. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so-"

"_Who's kid is that anyways?"_

She let out a small groan and I shut up.

"_She's ours."_

Her head lifted and she looked deep into my eyes. They were shining more brightly than ever before. I leaned in to her face and she pushed her forehead to mine.

"_I'm so sorry."_

"I… Sasuke…" she whispered to me. "Please… Forgive… I love…"

"_Hi, I'm Sakura."_

And I began to cry. I grabbed her cheeks. No, I kept whispering.

No

No

No

And she pushed her lips on mine. I embraced it. I memorized it.

She pulled away from me.

We stared again.

And then she smiled.

--

---

--

---

--

"Right here!" A man called. "Sir! Please move over!"

I lay her head down and quickly moved aside.

"Help her, please." I choked.

"This man is dead." A woman yelled, from the other side of the room.

**Itachi was dead. He was dead. He was finally dead.**

"She's gone." Came a small whisper from the same man who shoved me aside. I ran over to her and screamed.

"No! Please! Do something! Please!"

"She's gone. I'm sorry." He got up.

"My daughter. She's…she's in the closet upstairs." I said distraught, still looking at Sakura.

I grabbed her in my arms and I looked up at the ceiling.

The days in which I had wished to have her body in my arms had finally come. She was in my arms. Wasn't that what I wanted? Wasn't that what I fucking wanted!?

I cussed under my breath angrily.

I didn't want it now. I _didn't_ want it now.

Is this what I deserved? Is this the punishment for my cruelty? I had changed. I _had _changed.

_Sakura!_

"Sakura, please." I tried one last time.

"Sakura please look at me. Sakura."

She didn't say anything. Not a glance.

"Sakura, please. If you love me, then please Sakura."

She just lay still. Just lay still, her eyes shut, her breathing nonexistent.

The only thing that could be seen, was that beautiful smile. That beautiful smile still plastered on her face.

And though everything was supposed to be okay. Though that was what she was trying to tell me, I knew nothing would ever be okay.

I knew that it was over.

I knew that it was done.

I had nothing.

And it was my fault.

Because my everything.

My heart and soul…

Had been taken away from me.

The End.

_For my dearest Ash,_

_There's always good. Even in the worst of people._

* * *

**Aw, so what did you think? I'd love some feedback! **

**Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed along the way. You guys were my total inspiration!**

**Look out for my new story! ALERT ME !**

**Lots of love,**

**Anna**

**P.S There might be an epilogue. MAYBE.**


	8. E p i l o g u e

**I was just listening to this one song and this idea just came to me!**

**I was so excited, I opened up a word document and started writing as quickly as I could to get all my ideas down.**

**I finished this in one hour.**

**Of course, there was a lot of editing. Some parts had to be a bit more detailed (but not **_**too**_** detailed).**

**So, here's the epilogue. Hopefully all those unanswered questions will now be answered!**

**I love you guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Love Anna**

**Thank you to my darling beta Ash.**

* * *

**Wanting**

**Epilogue**

It happens quick. So quick, that you don't even realize what's happened until it has happened. Until it has.

Jail was obvious. They never believed those pleas, those painful calls into nothingness. It hurts to know that they don't listen. They never listen.

But you know the truth…

As do I.

They sentenced confinement for 25 years- the life sentence. I should have said something, but the shock was too much for me. Too much to handle. It was _so obvious_. It was _so obvious_!

Then again, I should have known. Those eyes. Those eyes…like mine.

Like my daughter's eyes.

How could someone's eyes be so wonderfully beautiful and tell such a wonderful story? When I look at those eyes, I see pain. I feel pain and I know pain.

Because the loss was too much for me.

She was like my best friend. My blood. My heart. My everything.

She was my everything.

The memories come back so quick. They haunt me. I see the knife. I hear the scream again and again and again and again.

A shriek of misery. Love's last cry. A desperate call of help.

It's like a wake-up call. Every night. Every single night.

The stab in her back was by well you know- and Itachi was stabbed by Sakura. She grabbed that knife and just jabbed it in him. I could tell she didn't want to do it. Her eyes said it all. At the exact same time, the knife was dug into her.

How ironic.

I remember the fear. I remember the scream. That haunting shriek.

And I remember my eyes widening at the sight of her dying. I tried to say something but I couldn't, just watched her fall limp.

Crying? I had never thought to see those tears. How could there be tears? I felt those tears. I felt them and I felt myself collapse too.

This couldn't be happening to me. This _couldn't_ be happening to me.

She was gone.

The realization of it all just hits me.

No more kisses.

No more hugs.

And no more love.

I locked myself.

I shut myself down.

I told everyone to fuck off.

I wanted to be alone.

I _needed_ to be alone.

I never thought I'd fall in love.

Those eyes were just such a burden, that I pushed everyone away from me. The world couldn't see things through my eyes, so why would I let them co-operate? Why would I give in?

I didn't need to get hurt again. I didn't need the same thing happen to me. Who could I trust?

But my heart collapsed. I found someone. Someone who loved me for me. Someone who accepted me for _me_.

Someone who found the beauty I never thought I could find.

Like a never-ending dream.

And one day it hit me.

The memories would never leave me but I realized it was time to let go. I realized that I needed to move on. I realized that, I needed to wake up from this nightmare.

I'm so grateful that I did.

We dated for many years. I found beauty again. I could love again and acceptance flowed through me. I was forgiving. I let everyone in.

I started over.

We fell for each other and after 3 amazing years we got married. Those kisses were so breath-taking, it was as if, with each kiss, the memories were fading away.

As if I was being reborn.

We had an accidental child, not that it was surprising to me.

I had learned to live with that mistake.

She was a beautiful little girl and she had my eyes. Just like…

When I think about that, the awful feelings come back to me.

How could someone so _wonderful_, be taken away from me like that? How could they decide to do that to me?

I was all alone.

Had to learn everything myself.

We had to be away from each other. I had to be away from my own flesh. My own blood. My everything.

Couldn't they see the innocence?

Couldn't they tell what was real and what wasn't?

I saw it.

I saw it the moment that step was taken inside that door.

Definitely real.

Sometimes, everything of that night comes back to me.

If I hadn't been so hasty, it didn't have to happen. I didn't have to see what I did. I didn't have to experience those frightening dreams every night.

Why did I have to run out? Why did I have to do what I did? It's all my fault. I blame myself. It's all my fault.

If I hadn't existed, none of this would have happened.

They could have lived their own little happy life.

It was all my fault.

Seeing those tears. Seeing those painful tears fall down that beaten face was something I didn't need to see. Something I could have been happy without.

And a child too.

Father and daughter just staring deep at each other.

Our first meeting.

Of course, I didn't know at first.

Complete strangers and by the end….

We were family?

The news was too much to handle. I already had a lot on my mind and then _this_?

A family? We were a family? We were related to each other?

I wasn't completely alone...

The funeral was nice. There weren't many people there, but there was a lot of media. I was surprised to see some people, but I'm very glad they were there to wish one of my loved one's goodbye.

I remember the scene of it so well. It was dark but there were green flowers around and everyone was crying. Lots of people loved her as much as I did. Everyone loved Sakura. God, what did I do to deserve this?

I remember looking over and meeting eyes with the person who resembled me. How beautiful.

We held each other so tightly that day. I never wanted to let go and I swear, I felt tears.

Innocent tears.

Tears of love.

So much love.

Love that I would have never imagined from such an unpredictable person.

It was true love.

I come back to reality. I come back to my life I have now. And I just think about it all. Think about everything.

My daughter comes in and I look at her. I stare at her and remember. I remember that face. I remember those times. I remember that one day where the door was answered. Such a beautiful morning. I was just sitting, minding my own business when someone rang that doorbell. She smiled at the noise and half skipped to the door. Her pink hair swishing behind her.

I remember the number of swish's. As if it was mocking me.

Six times.

Her hair swished six times.

The devil's number.

Coincidence?

She opened that door and I remember her frozen position…

And then I remember meeting him.

Innocence clashed with confusion and anger. I saw it. I felt it but I was unaware. Unaware of it _all_.

How was I supposed to know that this man was my father?

"Dad!" I screamed, running down the stairs.

He was sitting alone in the living room, gazing at the center. Gazing down at the spot where mom died.

_Sakura… speak to me please._

"What are you thinking, Daddy?" I smiled, running into the kitchen and grabbing him some tea. "You forgot to take your pills."

"I don't need pills." He said, pointing a shaky hand at the center. "You know, Tamomi. Your mother died righ-"

"Yes dad." I frowned, looking over at his creased face. His wrinkles and jagged skin really proved his age. "I know. I saw it."

It's wonderful to remember how handsome he was when he was younger.

I will never forget how strong he looked, running at his enemy with that knife. How was he supposed to know he would hit…

"I miss her so much." He sighed, rocking his chair back and forth. The noise the chair made sent him into his own little fantasy.

"I miss her too." I said, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

_I love you…_

He smirked, his mouth wobbly. He still had that famous smirk. "Let me get a good look at you."

I turned for him in the center of the room and he began rocking his chair again. "You look like Sakura more everyday."

I handed him the pills but he smacked them away with his hand. He sighed deeply, putting his chin down. "Oh Sakura…" he whined. "Come back…"

Tears began to form in my eyes. I hated seeing him like this.

She wasn't coming back Dad. She wasn't. I'm sorry.

This was why he had to take those pills. His only way left of living. The only thing keeping him from doing something he'd regret.

"Please, dad-"

"Tamomi." He said, looking at me. "Tell me again what our life would be like?"

I grinned, happy he was moving on and opened my mouth to tell him the fantasy he loved to hear.

Our life together.

What it would have been without that stupid little mistake of shutting his eyes.

It hurts to know he could have prevented it by just opening his eyes.

Just opening those beautiful onyx eyes.

"Mom!" Sakura screamed, coming in. "I'm home!"

"How was school, sweetheart?" I asked. It was obvious I would name my child after my very own mother.

She was so brave.

I remember seeing Sasuke run and as he did, Itachi turned her around so that Sasuke would hit her. She fell to the floor.

I remember her turning, her eyes watery and teary.

I tried to scream something. I really tried. But it wouldn't come out.

And Sasuke still ran.

She didn't have to get up.

She saw Sasuke. She saw him run.

But she knew he would miss.

Fly right passed him.

Then she noticed the knife beside her.

And as Itachi got ready to jump at Sasuke, my darling mother got up, ready to sacrifice anything and dug that knife right through his heart.

And Sasuke?

It turns out he wouldn't have missed…

"Boring." Sakura sighed, walking in and waving at Sasuke. She had her iPod on and came in upbeat. Teenagers. I rolled my eyes. "Hey gramps."

She ran upstairs before he could reply and I went over and kissed him again on the forehead. He shook his head sadly at her rudeness.

He gazed over again at the same spot in the center.

He loved her _so _much. So very, very much.

A love my husband didn't even have for _me_.

"Dad?" I implored. "I want to hear the story again."

He grinned, his teeth still pearl white and nodded his head. He closed his eyes slightly and began to reminisce the times with his beloved.

_"What are you thinking about?" I asked, keeping my distance._

_"Stuff.." she whispered. For some reason she was inching towards me. Then again, maybe it was just my imagination._

_"Stuff?" I whispered, smirking. "Like?"_

_She paused and then lightly smirked. "You." she was definitely getting closer. She closed her eyes and inched closer. She was going to kiss me. _

_She moved her hand on top of mine and smiled, her eyes still closed. Her soft lips pushed against mine and I loved it. I memorized it._

_I needed her now and what a perfect opportunity. But I couldn't. Not yet. Using all the power I had, I cupped my fist under her chin, trying not to be forceful, and slowly pulled her away from me. I didn't want to, but I had to. It wasn't the right time._

_"I'm sorry." she immediately apologized. She turned beet red. I could feel myself starting to flush as well but looked away._

_I decided to pretend nothing ever happened but I couldn't force away the triumphant smirk that was plastered across my face. "Do you understand World War One now?" I whispered before inching in and blowing lightly on her face. My heart started to pick up its pace again but I forced it away. _

_**Sasuke…I love you.**_

He smiled apathetically, a slow tear rolling down his cheek. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the pills from the floor beginning to open it. I sat down in front of my father and he slowly pushed a streak of my cherry-red hair back. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, getting ready to tell me the wonderful story I loved to hear.

_**I love you too Sakura…**_

_**My darling Sakura.**_

"Even I couldn't tell you why she decided to sit beside me that day. I mean, there could have been other seats available. Why that one? Why beside me? … … …"

_Life gives you one chance…_

_One chance to _really_ love somebody._

* * *

**Well, there we go! All finished. Hopefully, I got you in the beginning in making you think it was Sasuke's POV! Haha! **

**My new story Porcelain is out. Four chapters have been posted so far. Maybe you can go and read it. I think you'll like it. Since you liked this one.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reading the final chapter!**

**Love Anna**


End file.
